Orgulho e Preconceito Versão Potteriana
by Stella Potter
Summary: Prólogo Inglaterra. 1797. As cinco irmãs Weasley foram criadas por uma mãe que tinha fixação em lhes encontrar maridos que garantissem seu futuro. Porém Ginevra deseja ter uma vida mais ampla do que apenas se dedicar ao marido... Continuação no 1º post
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Inglaterra. 1797. As cinco irmãs Weasley foram criadas por uma mãe que tinha fixação em lhes encontrar maridos que garantissem seu futuro. Porém Ginevra deseja ter uma vida mais ampla do que apenas se dedicar ao marido. Quando o Sr. Longbotton , um solteiro rico, passa a morar em uma mansão vizinha, as irmãs logo ficam agitadas, Lilá logo parece que irá conquistar o coração do novo vizinho, mas quando a jovem Ginevra encontra o charmoso Sr. Potter, ela acredita que ele seja o ultimo homem na terra com quem ela poderia se casar um dia. Mas, quando suas vidas se tornam entrelaçadas em uma inesperada aventura, ela se descobre cativada pela pessoa que jurou desprezar por toda a eternidade. Será que Ginevra finalmente encontrará uma razão para se casar?

Post em breve


	2. Chapter 2

Gina Weasley caminhava por entre os jardins de sua humilde casa no interior da Inglaterra. Em suas mãos havia mais um dos muitos romances que adorava ler.

Não acreditava verdadeiramente no amor, mas ler aqueles livros lhe fazia bem. Ria muito com a ingenuidade dos personagens, o romantismo dos apaixonados, tudo isso a seu olhar era engraçado uma vez que não acreditava que pudesse acontecer na vida real.

O vento esvoaçava sua longa cabeleira ruiva deixando perfeitamente visíveis seu belíssimo par de olhos castanhos.

Era uma jovem atraente, porém só a beleza não era suficiente para arranjar um bom marido naquela época. A moça tinha de ser prendada, cozinhar, passar, ler, tocar, cantar, desenhar e fazer belíssimos artesanatos. Não era a intenção de Gina se submeter ao marido, não abriria mão da liberdade por nada nesse mundo.

Subiu os degraus que levavam á sala de sua casa, queria encontrar Luna para contar-lhe os empolgantes detalhes do livro que estava lendo.

-Luna, LUNA...– chamava enquanto entrava na sala. – Não sabe o que aconteceu com...

-Shh... – Interrompeu Padma, a irmã menor.

Gina parou em frente ao sofá e viu três das irmãs paradas atrás da porta escutando a conversa dos pais, Chamou-lhes a atenção em tom de desaprovação:

- Já não lhes disse pra não escutar atrás da porta?

- Mamãe está falando com papai, parece que há um solteiro rico na cidade á procura de uma esposa!

-É sério? – Gina se enfiou atrás da porta no meio das irmãs contrariando a própria ordem. – Quem é ele?

- Neville Longbotton. – Respondeu Padma.

- Sr. Longbotton você quer dizer. – Corrigiu Lilá. – devemos tratar as pessoas por Sr., Sra. Ou Srta.

- Tanto faz. O importante é que mamãe quer que ele se case com uma de nós.

- Com Lilá para ser mais específica. – Completou Parvati

- Pelo amor de deus Parvati! Não fale besteiras, mamãe nunca sequer viu o tal homem. – Censurou-a Lilá.

- Mas ela quer que uma de nós case com ele, e de preferência você!

A porta se abriu e as meninas se afastaram, voltando às suas devidas tarefas.

- Mas Arthur... – Sra. Weasley atravessou a porta seguindo seu marido, praticamente corria para alcançá-lo. – Temos cinco filhas e nenhum pretendente! E quando você morrer, o que não deve demorar, quem é que vai sustentá-las? Pelo amor de Deus homem, Sr. Longbotton ganha cinco mil libras por ano! Você simplesmente tem que falar com ele.

- É sim papai tem que falar com ele... – Choramingou Padma sentando-se no sofá. – Deve nos apresentar a ele!

Sr. Weasley abriu seu jornal e passou a ler as noticias do dia. As garotas, indignadas com a indiferença do pai com relação a isso, levantaram-se e caminharam até a porta bufando e resmungando malcriações. O homem, por sua vez, abaixou o jornal e sorriu, pedindo com gentileza para que as filhas voltassem e se sentassem.

- Minhas queridas... Sabem que tudo o que eu faço é para vocês, jamais deixaria minhas filhas sem ter certeza absoluta de que viveriam bem sem mim. Acreditam nisso?

- Claro papai. – Respondeu Gina, caminhando até o pai e lhe dando um abraço forte e um beijo na testa.

- Pois então... Queria deixar bem claro que eu não tenho que falar com esse Sr.

- Mas Arthur... As meninas...

- Acalme-se, por favor, Molly! Deixe-me acabar de falar. – Interrompeu Sr. Weasley. – Como dizia, eu não tenho que falar com esse homem, porque já o fiz.

Gritinhos de euforia invadiram a casa. Gina revirou os olhos, tanto desespero por causa de homens, quem precisava deles? Elas passavam, lavavam, cozinhavam, pintavam, tocavam. Cantavam, desenhavam e tudo o que eles sabiam fazer era mandar.

- Ora Arthur... Que susto me deu... – Dizia Molly sentando-se no sofá a frente do marido. – Não faça isso outra vez.

Parvati rodopiava na sala com o vestido que usaria no baile do dia seguinte. Padma, como sempre atrás dela, rindo e encorajando as coisas que a irmã faz.

- Ele vai ao baile não é papai?

- Eu acredito que sim meu bem.

- Ahh não acredito que conhecerei Sr. Longbotton!

- Sr. Quem? – Luna adentrou a sala com a pilha de roupas que acabara de recolher. Ao contrário de Gina, ela possuía olhos e cabelos claros, herança que recebera de sua avó paterna.

- Ah Lilá, se ele não gostar de você, se importa se eu tentar? – Perguntava Padma, que desistira de perseguir os rodopios de Parvati.

- Ele quem? – Tornou a perguntar Luna impaciente. A pergunta foi ignorada mais uma vez.

- Meninas! – Sra. Weasley tirou o emaranhando de fitas que tinha guardada no armário. – vocês têm que estar fabulosas amanhã, especialmente você, Lilá querida...

- Eu não disse? – Cochicou Parvati para a irmã. – Ela acha que você e sua beleza cativarão Sr. Longbotton.

- Fabulosas PRA QUÊ? - Perguntou Luna agora praticamente gritando. Odiava não entender o que acontecia a sua volta.

- Oh Luna, depois eu te explico meu bem.

Luna deu de ombros e pegou seu bordado em uma das gavetas, nunca fora interessada em bailes ou o que poderia ocorrer nele. Passou a bordar a toalhinha que sua mãe pedira há algumas semanas, já estava quase no fim.

- Muito bem meninas, chega de euforia por hoje. – Sr. Weasley ergueu as mãos em um gesto para silenciar as filhas. – Vão descansar, amanhã teremos um baile pra ir.

Parvati, Padma e Lilá recolheram suas fitas e seus vestidos, rindo e gritando animadíssimas. Cumprimentaram os pais e foram para seu quarto dormir. Luna e Gina ficaram mais um tempo na sala com sua mãe escutando seus comentários em relação ao Sr. Longbotton.

As horas que se seguiram passaram como se fossem minutos. O dia seguinte fora destinado ao baile, as garotas levantaram cedo, praticaram cumprimentos com a mãe, enfeitaram seus vestidos e cabelos e desse modo, quando menos perceberam, lá estava a carruagem da família parada em frente á casa anfitriã do grande baile.

-Ahh Padma olha que bela casa! – Exclamava Parvati enquanto entrava praticamente correndo no salão. – Vamos dançar, vem.

- Calma ... CALMA, não me puxa desse jeito!

As garotas sumiram pelo salão. Luna desceu da carruagem e sorriu para Gina, as duas juntas adentraram o salão. A decoração era impecável, as toalhas das mesas douradas combinavam perfeitamente com as cortinas, em cima das mesas via-se um vaso de margaridas e os casais alegres dançavam no meio do salão dando um toque todo especial á festa.

- Olha lá Gina, no meio dos casais.

Gina vasculhou os casais da dança e encontrou as irmãs rindo e fazendo caretas enquanto dançavam.

- Elas não estão no baile há nem 5 minutos e já arrumaram um par?

- Parece que não conhece suas irmãs, deixe elas se divertirem, eu vou ver se tem pudim.

- Eu dou minha cara à tapa se até o fim desse baile você não tiver dançado com todos os presentes cavalheiros. Já que ninguém lhe interessa, pode se divertir.

- Ah Gina um dia você vai conhecer alguém e então vai ter que dobrar sua língua.

Um estranho silencio invadiu o local. Os casais pararam de dançar, a orquestra parou de tocar, as pessoas pararam de conversar, as atenções estavam voltadas ás três pessoas paradas á porta do salão.

- Oi Gina, que bom te ver, o que houve? – Sussurrava a melhor amiga de Gina, que acabara de se juntar a elas.

-Hermione! Qual deles é nosso milionário? – perguntou ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- O da esquerda, e á direita está sua irmã, Srta. Caroline Longbotton.

- É aquele de expressão esnobe?

- Não, aquele é o Sr. Potter, melhor amigo dele.

Os três avançaram pelo salão, as damas faziam referencias quando passavam. Gina tentou se manter séria e quando finalmente os cavalheiros passaram, soltou risinhos e caçoou do esnobe Sr. Potter.


End file.
